Fated to be
by alleygrimms
Summary: Mikan Yukihara and her gang has to go to a new school. Will their hatred for playboys change when they meet a bunch of them in the new school?Or will the playboys have a change of heart when they meet them?Besides, Mikan isn't your type of a normal girl. Natsume Hyuuga has a big challenge...a little OOC Please review. Pairings- NXM,RXH
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic, so it may not be that great but I'm still learning…so please be good Please review..:)

DISCLAMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice

It was a calm evening or so….

"Arrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!" A young brunette was fussing around in her room. She was Mikan, Mikan Yukihara, to be precise. The heir to YUkihara Corps., the No.1 leading company in the world.

She was frustrated. She didn't wan to go. She wanted to be with her friends. Only if she didn't….

*FLASHBACK*

She had just arrived in her Lamborghini Reventon when she heard her mother's scream throughout the whole mansion.

"Mikan Yukihara! Come here at once!" yelled her mother from the living room.

She gulped knowing that she was in trouble. She looked to her left and right and saw the scared and pitied looks of her maids. She gave a small assuring smile an d ran off to her mother.

"Mom, did you call for me?" said Mikan in an innocent and sweet voice. She saw the angry look on her mom's face and decided to keep quiet.

"Mikan, what did you do this time?" asked Yuka. "And tell me honestly", added her mother.

Aside from the angry look on her face, any stranger would mistake the two for twins. Only that Yuka was much elder than Mikan. They both had big, brown eyes which was ever sparkling, and long brown hair that reached their bottoms. Though Mikan's was a little curlier at the ends.

"Mom, but-" the young brunette protested.

"No buts, young lady. You tell me every little thing from the beginning and don't leave out any details." Ordered the elder brunette.

Mikan looked at her father for help but her father only gave her an awkward smile.

Mikan flinched but began her story anyways….

Few minutes later

"They were bullying her, so me and my gang decided to help her. WE told them to stop but they didn't listen and came charging towards my friends. One of them hit Anna and then , they attacked my gang. I couldn't bear it and they wouldn't listen, so I started hitting them. That's all." She finished her story and looked at her parents.

"But because of you, all 15 of them are in the hospital where they have to stay for at least 3 months." Yuka said with a stern look.

"But I didn't know that they would end up at the hospital", protested Mikan. That was the final straw for Yuka.

"That's it, Mikan. It's your fault that they almost died and yet, here you are feigning innocence?" asked Yuka angrily.

"Whether you like it or not, you are going to attend Gakuen Alice from tomorrow onwards" said Yuka sternly. "Go to your room and don't bother packing. Your maids have already seen to it. Inform all your friends instead."

"Ugggghhhhhhhh! I hate this."

With this, Mikan stormed off.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

She had to tell her friends about this. She took out her Iphone 6 and started a conference call.

"Hello! Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, NObara, Misaki!" said Mikan without losing her breath.

"Wooaaahhhh! Slow down , kid!" said Misaki. "What's wrong, Mikan-Chan/" said Anna.

"I have to attend Gakuen Alice from tomorrow onwards", said Mikan in a depressing tone.

"WHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT?" They all yelled except for Hotaru who was busy munching on crab brains.

"Would you stop yelling, please?" said Mikan in an annoyed tone. They kept quiet in an instant. They didn't wanna mess with her when she's in a foul mood. Only a fool would do that. "Mom's really angry this time", continued Mikan. "But sending me to that schoolis way overboard. I mean, Comon! I already finished studying everything". This time, Hotaru spoke, "She's only doing this for your good, Mikan" ."Yeah, but that means I will have to leave you guys", Mikan protested. 'About that" , Sumire squealed. "We are coming together with you" finished Nonoko.

Now it was Mikan's turn to be surprised. "How ?"asked Mikan. " we were planning to go there and we were supposed to tell you but you called" said Nobara in a small l voice. "That's better but I just wish that I didn't have to go." Said Mikan. "Don't worry! It'll be fun. Besides Yoichi is also there , right?" said Sumire. Mikan realized and said"Yeah! I guess it will be fun after all. Anyways, I need to sleep. Goodnight, guys" "Goodnight, Mikan" they all replied except Hotaru who replied with a "Hn".

That night, Mikan lay in her king-sized bed thinking about her new school and her only brother, Youchi, who was also in Gakuen Alice. She dozed off smiling.

Little did our princess know that life was gonna make a drastic change for her.

Well, how was it? Review please. I wanna know what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning in the Hyuuga's mansion…..

"Natsume-nii san! Wake up" screamed Aoi-chan.

"Shut up! Go away, Aoi!" said an irritated Natsume.

"But nii-san,we are getting late for our school." Said Aoi. "And I don't wanna be late for my first class", continued Aoi.

Natsume woke up in an instant. He didn't want to upset Aoi because they were back together after being 5 years apart from each other.

"All right! I'm awake. Now get out", said Natsume. And chased Aoi from his room.

He stood up and went into the bathroom for shower. After coming out of the bathroom, he got ready for school and went downstairs for breakfast.

**Meanwhile, in the Yukihara's mansion**

Knock! Knock! Knock! "Please wake up Yukihara-sama", said Rui, her personal maid.

"Mmmmmmhhhhhh! Go away! I wanna sleep." Shouted an aggravated Mikan.

"But Mikan-sama, you are getting late for your school and your mother has told me that she'll cancel all you credit cards if you don't wake up ths instant", said an uneasy Rui.

Hearing this, Mikan woke up in an instant. "All right! All right! I'm awake! Just go away! ", said Mikan. "Let me take out your unniform first,Mikan-sama", said Rui.

"All right, Rui-chan", said Mikan.

She opened the door for her and went into the bathroom for a bath.

After bathing, she came out and got ready for school and went down for breeakfast. Halfway through breakfast, she heard the honking of horns.

"Make it fast,Mikan" shouted Hotaru from her Ferrari. "Wait a minute,guys!", shouted Mikan dashing through the corridors. "Mikan-sama, your bag", Said Rui running after Mikan. "Thank you, Rui-chan. Bye bye", said Mikan not stopping. She jumped into her Lamborgini and sped off with her friends following behind her.

They reached the school nd parked their cars in the VIP section. (*A/N: Mikan's uncle is the owner of the school, so she has access to some of the best services provided)

They came out of their cars together and walked towards the gate. They had this aura around them that people looked up to them wherever they went.

When they reached the corridor, they saw a girly guy in a strange frilly dress waiting for them.

"Welome To Alice Academy, You must be Mikan-chan and friends.I am Narumi, your homeroom teacher. ", said the guy in a shrilly voice.

"Ouch! Keep your voice down, gay teacher.", said Mikan in a monotone voice.

"Mikan-chan! Don't be so mean." Said Narumi, fake crying.

"Lets go,guyys." Said Mikan to her friends.

"Finally! Thank God! I was getting bored." Said Sumire.

**Meanwhile, at the parking area**

"Who the fuck has parked in our area?" said an angry Natsume.

"Chill! Natsume. Must be new comers." Said Ruka Nogi, Hyuuga Natsume's best friend, sensing his rising anger.

"Let's go! We'll take care of it later.' Said Natsume.

They came out of their cars and started walking towards the gates which was filled with fan girls.

"Good morning, Ravens!' shouted the fangirls together. "Good morning ladies" replied Koko in a sexy tone. Some girls fainted. Some went into shock but it was not a new thing for them because it happened almost everyday. "Move aside!" said an irritated Natsume, because of what happened in the parking area. Everyone stopped talking. They moved aside. They didn't wanna angry the king of the school further. Unknown to them, a certain group of unsuspecting girls walked through the crowd pushing the Ravens' leader on the ground. Natsume got angrier by the second. No one did this before. The fan girls were angry. They looked at the girls. It was none other than Mikan and her friends. Disturbed by the sudden silence, they looked around only to find thousand of eyes staring at them and a raven haired guy on the ground.

"Hey! Why are you on the ground?" asked Mikan unknowingly.

"How dare you?" shouted a fan girl.

Confused, Mikan walked towards the guy to help him up. She gave her hand to the boy o help him up. Unknown to her, the boy was planning to pull her down. Natsume pulled her hand hardly but instead of falling down, she took a jump over his head shocking everyone.

"Wtf? I am trying to help you and you are so ungrrateful. Being on the ground suits people like you.' Said Mikan angrily.

An angry fan girl came forward to attack her but she dogded it leaving the girl flat-faced on the ground.

Being angered by this, She jumped over them and ran off to be alone.

Meanwhile, our raven haired guy was deep in thought. She was the most interesting and beautiful girl he ever met. He was going to get her for sure.

Thank God! Im done..sorry for the delay..im super lazy so excuse me ;-) njoy! Ja-ne


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Mikan was angry was an understatement. She was furious! ''How dare he do that?'', She thought. And with that she started punching the tree again. She stopped, feeling tired! Looking around she realized that she had created a big mess. Dozens of trees lay like they have been stomped on. She smacked herself hard. She had gone overboard this time. She needed to rest though. She stood up and dusted herself and jumped to a tree effortlessly. She decided to take a nap.

Meanwhile, everyone on campus were talking about the latest group in school and how their leader had insulted the king of the school.

You could hear them whisper.

''Have you heard what that bitch did to Natsume -sama?'', said a random girl.

''Yeah! That bitch. How dare she insult him?, said her friend.

''But you must admit it. She was hot.'' said a random guy dreamily.

''No doubt about that.'' said another guy.

Yup! This scene was practically happening everywhere. There were fan clubs for Mikan and her friends too. And the day had hardly started.

Meanwhile, a certain group of girls were searching for their leader who had run off.

''I wonder where she went. '' said Nobara in a small voice.

''Yeah! Me too.'' said Anna and Nonoko at the same time.

''Yeah! Im worried too. Hotaru? Where do you think she went? '' asked Misaki to a certain raven haired girl who was busy munching on her crab brains.

''How am I supposed ro know? I was with you all the whole time. '' Said Hotaru stoically. And went back to munching het crab brains. Everyone sweatdropped at this.''Typical Hotaru! '' they thought.

'' Guys, she just needs some time alone. You know how she is when she's angry. And besides, she can take care of herself. '' said Sumire.

''Yeah! But all this must be hard on her. '' said Misaki.

''Well, she'll be fine! So no worries. '' said Anna.

But in their minds, they were all thinking the same thing,'' I just hope no one comes across Mikan when she's angry.''

Natsume's POV

I looked around and saw the same sight that happens everyday. They were seating in the VIP rooms and all of them were playing around with girls. Fangirls were surrounding him as usual but he was not in the mood today. He was thinking about a certain brunette who had made his day go berserk.

''Damn that girl! She sure has caught my attention. '' He thought to himself. ''I'm gonna make her pay.'' He thought to himself and smirked.

Normal POV

After the girls left, Tsubasa looked around and something caught his attention.

''Well well! Someone sure is into deep thinking today.'' remarked Tsubasa looking at a certain raven haired boy.

''...'' Silence and more silence.

All of them turned to look at him. They were shocked. He always had a comeback when it came to Tsubasa.

''Hello! Earth to Natsume! Earth to Natsume! '' said Koko waving his hands infront of his face at the same time.

They waited. And waited. Still no answer.

''Omg! Isn't that the girl who bumped into us?'' Tsubasa exclaimed.

Then as if on cue, Natsume woke up from his trance and looked around saying, ''Where?''

''Finally! '' exclaimed Koko as if someone had come back to life.

Not seeing what he wanted to see, he turned to his friends in a bored manner saying, ''What?''

''Something is not right! Where is Natsume? Did you kidnap him? '' asked Ruka feigning worry.

''Shut up, Ruka. '' replied Natsume.

He was getting irritated.

''Jokes apart,'' said Ruka. ''You are not yourself today. Is something bothering you?'' He continued.

''Everything is fine. I'm just thinking about my new toy.'' said Natsume smirking to himself.

''Let's go,guys!'' said Yuu finally spoke. ''We're gonna be late for class.'' He continued.

He was the most sincere among them, after all.

''Awww ~ what a way to ruin the mood, Yuu!'' cried Koko.

''Shut up Koko'' said Natsume angrily.

'' Lets go!'' said Mochu.

They could practically hear the screaming of girls everywhere.

They were glad to reach the classroom when,

''Good morning, Natsume -sama''

''Kyyaaaa! I love you Ruka-kun''

''Koko-kun,Tsubasa -kun, Mochu -kun, Kitsu-kun and Yuu-kun'' The girls screamed at once. They sweatdropped at this.

Ignoring them, they went towards their seats, when Narumi, their honeroom teacher came prancing in, wearing a tutu. Yes! A tutu! and a pink one at that.

''Good morning, my lovely children! '' said Narumi in a sing song manner.

No one replied.

''Aww~ you guys are no fun!'' Narumi said pouting.

''Anyways'', he continued. ''We have new students. Please come in.'' At this, every one looked up from there places.

And then they saw the most beautiful sight ever. Just for the guys though. The girls were green with jealousy.

''More competition'', they thought.

Natsume, who was sleepimg, opened his eyes when he heard the words ''new girl''.

''Might be her! '', he thought.

Oh! How right was he.

He smirked. Victory was his. He was soon going to have her begging for mercy.

Boy! How wrong he was.

''Please introduce yourself. '' said Narumi happily.

''Hi! Im Anna . I love cooking .''said Anna.

''I'm Nonoko. ''

''Im Misaki. Dont look at me. Or else?'' threatened Misaki. But sadly, someone had his eyes on her.

''Or else what? Babe?'', answered Tsubasa playfully.

''Uh oh! Misaki, Control!'' , said Anna worriedly.

She was was gonna go hit the guy when Mikan spoke, ''Enough, Misaki! Dont waste your time on idiots! ''

Misaki stood back quietly.

Others were shocked. They could practically see an evil glint in her eyes but it was gone replaced by an innocent look.

'' Continue with the introductions, please'', said Narumi, feeling the tension in the class.

''Nobara Ibaragi. Hurt my friends and I'll be the last person you'll be dealing with before you rot in hell. '' said Nobara dangerouslying.

'Sumire Shouda. Age-16'' said Sumire boredly.

''Hotaru Imai. Mess with me and you're dead.'', said Hotaru with a dangerous aura around het. Some gulped.

They were waiting for the last girl to finish but she wad looking out of the window. She was bored.

Sumire nudged her in her stomach.

'' Do I have to?''asked Mikan. Narumi nodes.

''Mikan Sakura. Dont even try to know me'', said Mikan.

''So class, any questions? '' asked Narumi adding to Mikan's misery.

One girl raised her hand. Looking at her made them wanna puke. She had too much make up on and she wore her uniform in such a way that her cleavage was way visible and her thighs were hardly covered.

''Yes! Luna? What is it?'' asked Narumi.

''Sensei, I didn't know that the name 'Sakura ' existed in the upper class. So, is she a scholarship student? Or what? And how does she know them? They are way better off with me.'' said Luna proudly.

''Sorry! We dont play with barbie dolls anymore.'' said Sumire while smirking at her.

''You insolent brat!'' screamed Luna.

Mikan had enough. She finally spoke, ''You'll regret even opening that wretched mouth of yours.''

Luna smiled, '' Am I supposed to be scared? What can you, a low life do to the likes of me?'' said Luna looking at her.

''You cant even imagine! Oh! But for that, you need a brain. Which you dont have.'' replied Mikan.

Snickers could be heard around.

She was furious. She came forward to attack her but Mikan dodged it easily.

She turned to Narumi ans asked,

''Hey, gay teacher! Where is our seats?''

Narumi feigned hurt but continued anyways.

''Hmmm..this is going to be interesting. '', thought Narumi.

''Alright! Misaki will sit with Tsubasa, Anna with Koko, Nonoko with Yuu, Nobara with Mochu, Hotaru with Rula and finally, Mikan with Natsume .Now that the seats are alloted, I have some important matters to attend to. Free period. Ja~ne!'' and with that he went off.

The girls looked around and asked for their respective seat.

All of them had gone to their seats except for Mikan because her seat mate was not answering.

Frustrated, she asked for the last time. ''Who is Natsume? ''

''Oi! Little girl. Im here. '' said Natsume lazily.

Mikan turned and saw him. She was irritated. She had been paired up with a stuck up bastard who was also a playboy.

She walked to her seat ignorimg her seat mate totally.

''Interesting. Very interesting. '' thought Natsume smirking to himself.

''And I thought you're only an idiot! Guess you are a psycho too.'' said Mikan without emotions.

He was going to retort when his fan girls beat him to it.

''How dare you insult our Natsume-sama and seat next to him? You bitch!'' , screeched Luna.

''Guess the saying is true after all.'' said Mikan.

''What saying? , asked Luna coz she was curious.

''Nothing. Just that empty vessels make much noise. Ring a bell?'', said Mikan, smirking.

Luna launched at her.

''You never learn, do you?'' said Mikan in a bored tune. Luna missed her and fell to the ground. People laughed at her. She got more frustrated and began searching for her coz she was nowhere to be seen.

''Looking for me?'' asked Mikan innocently sitting on the window sill.

They were shocked. When did she reach there?

Luna lounged at her again. This time to push het over. But before she could, she had jumped down.

Everyone was shocked and rushed to the window to see the scene.

The Ravens were at the scene too.

''Did she just jump down from the 3rd floor? '' Koko asked in confusion.

They were amazed that a girl was capable of that. They turned around to see if any of her friends were worried about her but they were staring at no one in particular for they were gone.

''They were here just a minute ago, right guys? '' asked Kitsu.

They nodded. This group is really strange.

Mikan's POV

They must have been shocked to see me jump down like , this is just the beginning.

And Natsume Hyuuga, I' m gonna have fun toying you around.'' murmured Mikan before going to sleep on a branch again.

Ok! That's done and I know its a boring one.

I didn't include Natsu-Mikan's moment much coz im setting up the story first.

They are just getting to know the basic stuff about each other ..:-)

Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews.

I didn't even expect to get it but here I am feeling the love of you all. Thank you so much! ^.^

Oh! I almost forgot. You can correct me too coz im still learning. And im glad that im a fast learner..lol :-D

Anyways, please review! Bye~bye. Take care :-)


End file.
